The Aftermath
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Tristan’s MIA and everyone seems to know where Rory is.


Name: Cindy  
Title: The Aftermath   
Summary: Tristan's MIA and everyone seems to know where Rory is.   
Spoiler: This includes what has happened in every episode up to November 27th's spoiler. This is the follow up of "In Addition To My Addiction" which is the sequel to "Postponed".   
Pairing: R/T  
Rating: PG  
Content: Nothing at all  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. This is simply a work of literature that I wrote in desperation for time to speed up and be at Tuesday already. And to wrap up my two stories and to hopefully satisfy those of you who like the first two parts.   
Feedback: Please send feedback either to the group or to cindy_rella2@yahoo.com. This is a follow up to "In Addition To My Addiction" which is the sequel to "Postponed". It was written in a few hours with help from the one and only.... the greatest...NOVI!!!! Couldn't have finished it without you! Thanks a lot!! And I would like to know whether you guys enjoyed it or not so please let me know!!! Thanks!!!   
  
"The Aftermath"  
  
After the brilliant performances ended, Dean hung around to talk to Rory. He knew it was over, but he needed to talk to Rory. They were both bored with each other and too afraid of hurting the other's feelings, so no one said anything. They were both drowning in the relationship, and he needed out. He just wanted to keep Rory as a friend - his best friend.   
  
Rory came walking out of the backstage door in faded jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail bouncing in sync with her while she walked. She noticed Dean leaning against the wall.   
  
"Rory," he called out to her, to make sure he had her attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Yeah...sure."   
  
"I just wanted to say that I know it's over between us. It was after the first word came out of his mouth," Dean started looking at the floor then bringing his eyes to hers.   
  
"Dean I really am sorry," Rory honestly told him. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"It's ok. I just want you to be happy in life."  
  
"Dean-," she started but was cut off.   
  
"Rory, everything between us was exciting, but after the break-up...well things were initially great, but they started to become boring," Dean explained to her. He was hurting, but he knew this day was coming. It was just sooner rather than later. "We were both becoming bored with the relationship," he paused seeing how she was about to protest, "And you know it too."   
  
Rory laughed at him. He knew her so well; she didn't want to lose him totally.   
  
"I think our relationship became more brother-sister. I will always love you Rory and I want you to still be my best friend...if that's what you want," he said to her, in a question-like form.   
  
Rory ran and hugged him. "Of course I want that! You're right."  
  
"About what?" Dean asked, lost by the sudden topic change.   
  
Rory threw her hands up in the air. "About being bored. I just didn't want to hurt you and...well it seemed like a sure thing. Dean looked a little confused by her last statement. "You know...like neither of us would get hurt in our relationship," tried to clarify her reasoning. "Well thank you for coming to my performance tonight and being so understanding." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"You're welcome Rory," he smiled. "And I really hope you are happy, even with Tristan." Rory laughed when he said that. "See ya around." Dean exited through the back door and headed to his truck.   
  
Rory walked out to where all the parents were standing around in groups chatting, while waiting for their kids. Rory immediately noticed Emily Gilmore speaking with Headmaster Charleston.   
  
'Oh great...how much trouble am I in!'   
  
Luckily Lorelai pounced on her daughter before Emily had a chance to see she was there.   
  
"Oh darling daughter of mine," Lorelai laughed, "Quite a good performance tonight...both of them."   
  
Rory immediately blushed, knowing the Tristan show was what was on Lorelai's mind. 'Maybe dealing with Emily and the Headmaster weren't such a bad idea,' she told herself. 'Although with mom...you can't avoid the inevitable.' "Oh look mom...I think I see someone. I got to go."  
  
"Not so fast missy," Lorelai said grabbing onto her daughters arm. "I wanna know everything." Lorelai had a smile on her face bigger than a 5 year olds on Christmas morning.   
  
"Do we have to do this now?" Rory asked, almost pleading with her.   
  
"Oh all right but when we get back to Stars Hollow the first stop is Luke's," Lorelai agreed to her request.   
  
Rory smiled knowing she got her way. "It's a date."  
  
'She walked right into that one,' Lorelai thought, and a low but audible giggle. Rory knew this wasn't good. "That's not gonna make Tristan," Lorelai said clasping her hands in front of her heart and batting her eyelashes, "jealous is it?"  
  
"Ugh. You are insufferable when you're going through coffee-Luke withdrawal." Rory smirked and walked away before her mom could retaliate.   
  
"My dear! What an exciting night for you," Emily Gilmore said, coming over to Rory. "You were wonderful dear!" Emily complimented her. She was completely beaming.   
  
"Thank you grandma," Rory politely replied. "Is Grandpa going to be at dinner tomorrow or still away on business?"   
  
"Yes, he should be home late tonight," she answered her granddaughter with the wheels spinning in her head. "Oh, I have an idea."  
  
'Uh oh...this can't be good," Rory thought.  
  
"Why don't I invite the DuGrey's to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" Emily asked Rory. Rory knew whether she said yes or no the DuGrey's would be there well at least invited.   
  
"That would be great grandma," Rory answered her, thinking it wasn't such a bad idea since she would get to hang out with Tristan there. "I'd really like that."   
  
"Ok. Well let me go and see if I can get a hold of them. I will see you and your mother promptly at 7. Goodnight!" And Emily was heading home to arrange some things.   
  
Rory just walked away laughing to herself. Rory was going to have a good dinner tomorrow and she was glad that Emily was happy to be doing something to add to it.   
  
"Didn't like him huh? Not even a little bit," a bitter voice barked at her.   
  
"God! What is this Attack Rory day! Ugh, what do you want now Paris?" Rory asked, getting aggravated.   
  
Paris glared at her; her stare sent a frosty chill through Rory. "You know what I mean. You're little show out there in front of everyone."   
  
"Paris, last year I honestly didn't like Tristan at all until around Madeline's party. I got a small glimpse of what the real Tristan is like," she stated truthfully to Paris. "The Tristan I saw is one nobody at Chilton saw until tonight. That is the Tristan I fell in love with."  
  
"Don't you mean the popular, rich Tristan? And what Rory did he fall in love with? The poor, small town girl?" Paris snapped at her, her words dripping with cruelty.   
  
"I can't help it that a name and a reputation means more to you then the heart of a person, but Tristan has a good heart and personality. I'm not going to throw away a chance with a great guy because you have a crush on him," Rory told her point blank. She was starting to get pissed off at this ongoing grudge Paris had. It was beginning to really agitate Rory. "Paris there are more guys out there in the world other that Tristan DuGrey." Rory looked around for Tristan, or anyone to go to in hopes Paris would go away.   
  
"Looking for your white knight?" she snottily guessed. "The damsel in distress act is so played out Rory." Paris pointed over in the corner, "There he is now, with Headmaster Charleston and by the way," Paris smirked, "you're next."   
  
Rory glanced over to see Tristan. Tristan was watching the two girls battle it out, knowing for certain Rory was not weak and could fight for herself. He stayed out of it for one he was with Headmaster Charleston and two if he intervened Rory might hit him no kill him later.   
  
"If you weren't so bitter, materialistic, and malicious I would set you up with Dean, but I would never wish that much misery on one person." Rory finally snapped. She had had enough. Rory thought her point was across well enough but she was so wound up she had to continue her ranting. "I know misery loves company and that's why you try to make my life a living hell but get a new hobby!" Rory didn't care how bad her words hurt Paris because Paris had it coming. She turned on her heel and stormed off in the direction she saw Tristan. 'Where did he go?' she asked seeing no one in the corner. Rory continued walking in search of either Tristan or Lorelai.   
  
"Ms. Gilmore, may I speak with you?"  
  
Rory turned around. 'Damn! Today is not my day!' "Yes Headmaster Charleston," she said forcing a small smile.   
  
"That was quite a performance you put on tonight," he mentioned to her, leading her to the corner where he was speaking with Tristan.  
  
"Thank you," Rory replied thinking it was a compliment.   
  
Headmaster Charleston looked at her. "I wasn't talking about your Juliet performance, which was a good performance. I was referring to you're earlier debut with Tristan."  
  
Rory blushed embarrassed, she had forgotten they were the cause of the delay. "I'm sorry Headmaster Charleston. I honestly didn't mean to hold up the play. It was just-," Rory stopped mid sentence figuring the best thing she could do was just own up and take responsibility for what she had unintentionally done. "Once again I am sorry and I will take what ever punishment you feel necessary without any arguments."  
  
"No arguments from Ms. Gilmore? I think we shall declare a National Holiday," he questioned with a hint of sarcasm. "You're punishment is help with the next play, whether it's on stage or behind the scenes I will leave that choice up to you this time. Good night Ms. Gilmore." Headmaster Charleston left to attend to the last of the Chilton parent's left.   
  
"Hey Babe. Ready to go?" Lorelai asked her, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Rory just clung onto Lorelai and held her for a few minutes. "What happened Hun?" she asked noticing her daughter's expression.  
  
"Ugh. I'll explain it at Luke's over coffee!" Rory exclaimed at the thought of the heavenly liquid. "Have you seen Tristan?"  
  
"Um. Not recently. Maybe he ducked out of here seeing how you were MIA too," Lorelai suggested.   
  
"Yeah maybe. We'll on the way to our car see if you see his," Rory instructed her mother. She just felt like seeing Tristan before they left.   
  
"I don't see it."   
  
"Neither do I," Rory disappointedly took note.   
  
"Well let's go to Luke's and you can give him a call later," Lorelai said to Rory.   
  
*~*Walking In The Door At Luke's*~*  
  
The bells ring as the Gilmore Girls come trudging through, both in desperate need of coffee. They approached the counter and took their usual seats on the stool.   
  
"Luke," Lorelai called out. "Two coffee's stat! I always wanted to say that!" she laughed as Luke stood behind the counter.  
  
"I'm not giving you two coffee," Luke said, making the same argument he's been making everyday and everyday he surrendered.   
  
"Please Luke," Rory begged. "Bad night. Paris, punishment, stupid play, Sum it all up? Please!" Rory dropped off the stool and onto the floor pleading. Lorelai followed seeing that it might score them some coffee.   
  
"Alright, alright. Just sit on the stools will ya?" Luke poured two large cups of coffee in defeat. "Here," he grunted handing them their coffee.   
  
"Where's Jess?" Lorelai asked once she took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Out," Luke immediately replied while wiping down the counter.   
  
"Didn't you ask where?" Lorelai questioned him, trying to remind him of their talk they had.  
  
"Yea and his answer was 'Out'." He noticed a look on Lorelai's face. "Hey, hey, hey. At least I asked the kid."   
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee and was startled by someone's hands over her eyes.   
  
"Guess who?" the familiar voice echoed through her ears.   
  
Rory whirled around on the stool to come face to face with Tristan. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and they shared a quick kiss.  
  
"What happened to you?" Rory inquired him about his where a bouts.   
  
"Well after Headmaster Chilton was done walking and talking with me I went looking for you, but you weren't with Paris anymore," Tristan began. "I looked around and couldn't find you so I figured you left and knowing how bad the coffee there sucked," he said stealing a glance at Lorelai, "I figured when you got back this was the first place you would go."  
  
"Smart guy," Lorelai said. She elbowed Rory and whispered just loud enough for Tristan to hear, "He's a keeper."   
  
They all laughed, except for Luke who didn't approve of Evil One. He walked away to do some cleaning up before he closed for the night. Lorelai, Rory and Tristan spent the next hour talking, mainly Rory explaining her long, long night. Lorelai sat quietly for the most part except for the occasional 'had to be said' sarcastic remark. Rory's night finally came to an end with a goodnight kiss from Tristan and the late night 'just us girls' talk shared between mother and daughter.   
  
THE END 


End file.
